Corrupted Love
by Tsyoku
Summary: Syaoran promised that one day, he would return for her. Sakura waits, her heart slowly breaking each day. Where are you, Syaoran? When he returns, what will happen? Sakura is dangling on a thread of life. Come back, Syaoran!
1. Hopeless

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading this story! I.don't know much about Card Captor Sakura, but my friend Sharon (Hi Sharon!) insisted that I write this for her. SHE BETTER REVIEW! Anyway. Here it is. it's really crappy in my opinion, but hey, it *IS* my first try, ne? ^^ Okiz.have as much fun reading as I did writing! Now I'm off to a chocolate factory and drink the melted chocolate - - Cackles Maniacally- - Have fun!  
  
..::~*Disappearing Hope*~::..  
  
His soft voice radiated through her heart as Sakura heard Syaoran call her name. "Sakura." he whispered, his breath washing over her neck. "What's wrong?" She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, and leaned towards him for a kiss. Her lips brushed against his, but he jerked away. Why? Why did he do that? She wondered, her heart beginning to break. She looked into his shocked eyes, but she knew, that underneath, there was love. His sparkling, amber eyes met hers, and this time, Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura lovingly on her lips. His hand brushed against her cheek as he turned and left, his shiny brown hair fluttering behind him. "Goodbye, Sakura," he whispered, as he slowly walked forth. "Syaoran!" she cried out to his retreating figure, and he turned back to her. She smiled and mouthed the three words. "I love you." Sakura whispered, her voice flowing in the wind toward him. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Sakura." he replied, and he turned his back and left again. "Syaoran!" she shouted this time, hoping he would turn around once again. But he kept walking, his presence slipping through her fingers. "No.." Sakura sobbed, and ran up to him. "Syaoran, don't leave me." and she grabbed his arms. Her fingers dug into his wrists, but Syaoran softly brushed her away. "WHY, SYAORAN?" She shouted, unable to control the mixture of emotions exploding in her very being at the moment. Syaoran turned around, and Sakura could see glittering tears filling his perfect eyes. "I JUST DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" he yelled, and ran off. Pain seared through her heart, as he ran away. Sakura stood up, about to run away, when she saw something on the ground. It was a pink envelope, with her name on it. It said:  
  
Dear Sakura,   
  
I'm sorry for leaving like this. You may hate me, I know. But trust me, I will be back. I have something to tell you. I can't leave you without telling you this. But my father wishes for me to visit my relatives over in China and Honk Kong. Once I return, I will go to the closest Sakura tree to your house, and wait for you to come and forgive me. Enclosed is something I will definitely return for. It is a guarantee that I will come back. Please treat it with utmost care and respect.  
  
Love from, Syaoran.   
  
Sakura turned the envelope upside-down, and peered inside. A silver locket tumbled out, and landed with a clink on the ground. Sakura drew in for a closer look, and it said, "Friends Forever." She slowly closed her hand over it, and opened it slowly. Inside was a photo, and she and Syaoran were both cheerfully waving at the person taking the photo. A small tear once again rolled off her cheek, and landed in the frame. She closed the locket and fastened it around her neck. "I'll always treasure it, Syaoran. Until the day you come back." Sakura whispered to the wind, and turned around and slowly walked home. The winds blew softly, causing Sakura petals to rain upon her head. But Sakura took no notice, and continued walking, her heart breaking slowly.  
  
Syaoran cursed himself with the foulest language he knew as he painfully walked away from Sakura. He couldn't bear himself to do it, but his father had demanded that he do so. His hands balled into fists, and rage clouded his mind. Why was HE chosen to be the next leader of the Li clan? His life has always been run by others. Never himself. When could he make his OWN choices? A soft wind blew some sakura petals into his hair. He brushed it off, staring sadly at it as it drifted to the ground. He sighed. Everything reminded him of Sakura, and he hasn't even left yet! Why did he keep thinking of her..? Is it possible? That he loves her? His hand reached up and touched his lips. Her lips had been so sweet. so soft. Syaoran shook himself out of his daze as he neared his house, and took deep breaths as an attempt to calm his racing emotions as he stepped into the threshold.  
  
His father looked up expectantly at Syaoran, and nodded with understanding when he saw his face. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. You will return. Just remember that," and then he got up, and left. Syaoran stared blankly at where his father was for a while, then left, placing his bags carefully in the trunk of the car. He looked out the window, watching the houses speed past, slipping from his sight, his memory, for what would seem like forever. Then his heart skipped a beat. There, he saw the girl he loved, walking down the street by herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. This broke his cold barrier, and shot through his heart. His hand rose to the window, as he whispered quietly, "Sakura."  
  
Everyday after that, Sakura would race home, full of excitement, and stare hopefully at the sakura tree. Every time, there would be no one, just entwining branches dancing towards the air with pink petals twirling around it. Each time, Sakura's heart would lower, her hope fading. She was depressed half the time, and her grades were horribly slipping. All because of Syaoran. Tears would pour down Sakura's face every week. Her face, which was once shining with hope and laughter, were now shining with tears of despair and lost hope. Tomoyo herself was depressed, because of what Sakura had become. Tomoyo sat with Sakura, tears shining from her own eyes, as she watched her broken-hearted friend cry. "Come back, Syaoran. Please." she whispered to the sky, as shining stars illuminated a downcast face of a pale glowing moon.  
  
---Sixteen Months Later--- Sakura was beginning to give up. It had been sixteen months since Syaoran's bittersweet kiss touched her lips. Her heart was tearing slowly at the seams and that once mischievous twinkle in her eyes were replaced with a cold, sullen blackness. Sakura thought that Syaoran had broken his promise. Whenever she heard the word Wolf, tears would form in her brooding eyes. And they slid down her once perfect skin, one by one. After a couple of days, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "When are you coming back?" she shouted to the ceiling, before collapsing into a sobbing heap. Sakura dragged herself to the bathroom to conceal the tear marks, when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked.different. Sakura's hand raised, and she pressed her palm against the mirror. Then, all of a sudden, she balled her hands into a fist and smashed the mirror. Sparkling shards flew everywhere, a few bouncing off her arms. Sakura sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably again, and she glanced at a long jagged shard next to her. Automatically, her shaking hands gripped the piece, and she slowly dragged it across her wrist's pale white skin. Her irregular breathing evened, and her eyes softened. She watched with morbid fascination as blood crept across her arms, warming her, making her feel alive. It spread, all over her wrist, almost painting it in a shocking red. Tears mingled with blood as Sakura's eyes closed as she collapsed from the blood loss and her broken heart.  
  
When you say it's gonna happen now,   
  
When exactly do you mean?   
  
See I've already waited too long,   
  
And all my hope is gone.  
  
--How Soon is Now?  
  
Charmed Theme Song  
  
What have you done, Syaoran? ^^ How was that story? Really bad? Ok? Just plain sucks? Or is it good? Please tell me.Review! Tell me what you want.please? 


	2. Ethereal Light

_*Cracks Knuckles* Ahh…time to get cracking…yes, I can see that there's only been one…review…*sigh* well, can't expect too much. Thank you to Janyta who was thoughtful enough to actually review. An-yway, I have to return to the story here, **Corrupted Love. **If you like Harry Potter fanfiction, please read my other fic, **Confusion. **It's really bad, but if you want more, please check out the fics written by "HavmYnan". Just search for them in fanfiction.net… I've written one there, too it's called **Flaming Ice. **Ok. Enough rambling, I better get on with the story. Now, the second chapter of **Corrupted Love! **_

**Corrupted Love**

**_Chapter 2: Ethereal Light._**

_Sakura's eyes closed, enveloping her eyes in darkness. Then, silence reigned. For what seemed like an eternity, there was nothing. Nothing, but sadness so pure that it was blinding, so destroyed that it was damaging. The world seemed to come to a sudden standstill, as they mourned for one of their most treasured soldiers. Sakura's life gripped onto the edge of life, dangling over the waters of death. Sakura's conscience glanced below. "Please don't let me die, Syaoran, please!" she cried out, yet at the same time, she knew that he could not hear her. Another sob escaped from her throat. Her grip loosened, and her life descended down, down, towards the dark waters of death. An eerie glow of light appeared on the horizon, and shimmered its way across the water. Sakura's outstretched hand reached toward it, yearning to touch it, to hold it. At that precise moment, a light voice floated through the ominous atmosphere and reached her ears. "Sakura…" whispered a voice so that was so familiar. So familiar it gave her chills through her spine and butterflies in her stomach. No one in the whole world could make her feel like that. No one, except for… "Syaoran!" Sakura cried out, her eyes springing open, her heart once again enlightening. An angel appeared before her eyes, reaching for her, as she reached for him. Their fingers entwined, as Sakura felt herself being lifted. She felt her strength returning, and her blood flooding back into her system, as her eyes opened for real. _

Vision intercepted her thoughts, as glowing amber eyes poured into her emerald ones. Amber eyes with golden flecks around a dark, dark iris which lead to an alternate universe that you never wanted to leave. Only one person she knew and loved owned those eyes. Yet, he wasn't here now. He couldn't be. Yet… "Sakura…" a voice intruded her thoughts, as she snapped out of her confusion. She turned, to see who it was. Her heart missed a beat, and her breath quickened as she saw the person sitting at her bedside. _It was Syaoran._ "Sakura… thank god…" He rushed to her bedside and smothered her in a hug and kiss. "Where's my family?" she mumbled incoherently as she stared around at her surroundings. "Your father's gone to the cafeteria and your brother has gone to check something with the doctor, Meiling," Syaoran answered, swooping down at her for a hug again. He looked back into her emerald green eyes which were shining with tears, as he smiled at her. "Sakura, I've got something to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but after I came back to discover you in a state of almost no return, I knew that, as soon as you woke up, I would have to tell you," Sakura looked up alarmingly. "What is it? Syaoran, is it bad? I can help, and remember I will forever remain at your side forever!" Syaoran smiled. "Its good to know that you care. What I've been meaning to tell you is… Sakura… Well, Sakura, I think I'm in love with you…"

_"Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight…"_

_ --My Last Breath by Evanescence_

_*Stretches* Ok. I know that wasn't very long and tiring, but believe me, I am tired, because I've been working my arse off because of these bloody assignments piling up on me. And I still write fanfiction for you people. Yes, I know its not good, but please, just for the sake of it, please review! I'm begging yooh~ ^^ Yes, I know I haven't exactly got ten reviews yet but AN-YWAY! I'll post anyway. No one's probably reading this. -Cricket chirps- Yep, I was right. Well, I'll leave this place then. If there  are people here, please, please be kind enough to review! Thank you~ Heyoz Sharon and Fairen! _

_ Byez now! Please review ~.^ Bye!_


End file.
